Vampire Lucy and the basketball team
by Damuki12
Summary: With her protective brothers can Lucy win the captains heart?
1. Chapter 1

**This my first fanfiction in which might be horrible!**

**To one of my favorite fanfiction author:IzzyLovesRolu here you go!:)P**

Lucy p.o.v

It was the day we go get our schedule at my new school "Fairy tail high" all of the stuntdents at the school are wizards in name is,Lucy Heartfilia, I'm a vampire,I'm 17 years old with six brothers and shoulder length blonde with brown eyes. Here is the description of my brothers and their magic. Natsu is a fire dragon slayer with bright pink (he says it's salmon)andoynx color eyes,Gray is an ice make mage with black hair and navy blue eyes with a bad habit of taking off his shirt,Gajeel is an iron dragon slayer with jet black hair and red snake eyes he has most halarious laugh "Gi-hi", Jellal is a heavens body mage with blue hair and a red mark on the left side of his face, Lyon he is an ice make mage with sliver hair he has the same habit as Gray, Finally the last one is Sting is a white dragon slayer with the same color as and electric blue eyes. He can be a total perv.

All six of my brothers are very protective over me especially the three dragon slayers. They will not tolerate anyone who bullys their little sister .

Timeskip tommorrow morning

Sting p.o.v

I was the first one to wake up. Still getting up I said to my exceed Lector " 5 am, I should go down stairs to make breakfast for everyone." Still half-naked I got of my room quicken enough before the sleep walking idiot gets up." As I made my way to the kitchen I opened the fridge and got out 20 eggs, 10 slices of ham, hot sauce,ice cubes, and pieces of the eggs and the ham started to cook I see two blobs of pink and black. It was the other two scale heads were up. I asked Gajeel-onii-san to go wake up the other four.

Gajeel's p.o.v

As my other brother,Sting, asked me to go wake up bunny girl, the two ice cubes,and Jellal. I thought to myself ' this should intresting be very intresting'

I replied "sure I'll go get bunny girl,the ice pops,and Jellal ! " He then mumbled 'thanks'.I quickly got up the stairs were it felt like Antartica . I cracked open the door

open Gray's was half-way off his bed , the top half of him was still on the bed. As quiet like a ninja I tip-toed right next to him and yelled right in his ear " Hey baka go wake bunny girl and jellal!"He fell on the floor with his head making a very loud that he glared at me and went to go put a shirt on. " Quickly walking to the door I told him "just go wake up lucy and i got lyon." I shut the door behind me.

Gray's p.o.v

So after my rude awaken from Gajeel.I shut my door and walked down the hall so I could go wake up Lucy. Then Jellal walked out of his room with a white beater on and basketball short slurred "morin gray whats that smell coming from down stairs?" As I made my way to Lucy's room there came a blinding baby blue almost white light coming from Lyon's room. From what I guess he was very angry about being woke up, this was like meeting satan himself. When I opened the door, the tempature dropped drastically. There I see gajeel in an Ice make: cage that was a light mint turns around giving me a look that would say 'help me man'.A smirk appeared on my lips and I told him " sorry can't help your fault for not letting meet get him up." I auickly jogged out of his room while getting to my destanation my sisters room.

Lucy's p.o.v

'Who was that guy from yesterday? all I remember is that he had red eyes and was very polite'

I felt blood rushing to my cheeks then I heard my door creak room became like the north pole."Sis it's time to get up" the person whispered in my ear.I woke up and saw Gray standing next to my and me made our ways to the kitchen. Where we could eat and talk .

**Hope you like it and please write some reviews**

**I'll update soon :)P**


	2. chapter 2 : the sweet taste of red

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 2: the basketball and the color red **

Lucy p.o.v

We got on our bus and found a couple of seats that were open. I sat with Jellal,Sting with Natsu, Gray with Lyon, then Gajeel on the other side of us. I noticed some one poking my arm and looked up to see it was Jellal poking me. He is the only one who knows my secret , he then asked me " How are you feeling today? When you get hungry for somethign red, just come find me at lunch and I'll give you red taffy okay." I whipersed back low enough so the triplets couln't hear us " Thank you and how will I find you at lunch ?" He replied/joked " Who else would have blue hair and a facial tattoo." I put my chin on my bag and mumbled 'jerk'.

While going to one of the other stops, thank god it was the last one. I glanced up only to meet his piercing red eyes (a.k.a Rogue ).Then a pain shot through my stomach. I thought to my-self ' SHIT not now!' then I felt my canies get sharper. I elbowed Jellal in his side, he turned to me and noticed my eyes were flashing red. I seen all of the veins running through his body. So he quickly dug through his school bag and gave me half of a taffy stick. I eagerly snatched it from his hands, I put my fangs in to it and drank the red out of it which tasted like cherry.

After my little incident on the bus we got to school we were all clueless on how to get to the main office. So Lyon asked for some directions. I observed what this fellow student looked like. He had big bushy eyebrows, aqua blue hair that was in a braid, a blue-green-and white trench coat with a matching hat, from what I over-heard his name was ,Yuka Suzuki, and he uses wave magic. Lyon walks back to our group where I am in the middle and three boys on each side of me, he motions us to follow him. So we did,I wrapped my hand around Jellal's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. We found the office to have a breif conversation with the principal, or Gramps as the stundents called him. When we got our schedules Gray and Lyon had the same classes as me the other four only had one class with me.

When we were about to walk out a girl with red hair walked in and asked us " Are your last names Heartfilia?" From her aura she put out was like ' don't make me mad or your dead' I mentally noted 'don't make this chick mad.' So respecly responded Jellal " Yes are last names are Heartfilia and may I ask why you need us ?" All six brothers were in front of me in a fighting stance. She politly said " My name is Erza Scarlet,student council president and your guide." So after that I slapped the six idiots in the back of head.

**Please leave reviews and recommend my story **

**IzzyLovesRolu: Thank you for the review and it is okay that you almost broke your keybroad trying to type the review! Love your story and thank you for supporting me with my story.**


End file.
